Zanzou
Scroll }} Zanzō (残像, Afterimage, Zanzou) is a great Genin of Getsugakure, who has spent five years honing his skills. Showing great promise, Zanzou seems to have a perfect hold on controlling his chakra, and using it to its best ability. Skilled in his own right, in five years, he's seemed to have gotten the hang of techniques of a more advanced nature, through great chakra prowess and training. Assembled on the team of Chinka, he shows great promise for the future of Getsugakure. Appearance Personality Many describe Zanzou as very calm and kind. He is very willing to learn, and is very analytical during battle, and even when he isn't. He is noted to be always taking in his surroundings. Sly, Zanzou is crafty in battle. He resorts to all of his assets, and it is not strange for him to pull a win by using something no one would've thought of. He is creative in that right, as he has the most unique ways of winning sometimes. Zanzou is also noted to be kind, casually at least. He is not rude, and does respect his opponents. But he also understands when it is time to be serious, and withhold his kindness to act as a shinobi. Background Abilities Chakra Control Chakra control mastery is an innate skill for Zanzou. Born with the capability of expelling chakra without wasting excess chakra to do a task, Zanzou had a talent that he worked on, and made his specialty. With training, he has learned to emit chakra effectively with great timing, from every part of his body. This allows for the use of techniques that are B-rank in level efficiently. Zanzou's mastery over chakra flow, and chakra control is the pinnacle of his fighting style. It allows him to use more techniques then most genin, as he wastes no chakra in casting techniques. Innately, he can also use his chakra to sense even faint chakra signatures, or cast and dispel genjutsu, having a great aptitude for it. He is noted to be able to cast the Dissolving Petal Genjutsu without even the mist taking effect (though this is harder). He can sense genjutsu pretty well, and dispel it while others wouldn't be able to. With his master chakra control, he can cast certain techniques without having to worry about how much chakra he is emitting, such as the Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, and even the Body Flicker Technique and Chakra Sensing Technique. This allows him to fight without worry, when other genin would have to focus on the chakra being used to cast those techniques to keep them active. This places Zanzou's chakra control as extraordinary, for his level of mastery at genin-level. With his mastery of chakra control, he can use the Shadow Clone Technique, and its derived technique, along with Flying Swallow, three B-rank techniques that are reliant on the control of chakra and its flow. By combining these techniques into his combat style of Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, he can be truly formidable for a genin. Also, Zanzou seems to have skill at using his chakra to control and enhance outside powers, such as increasing heat created from his speed. Chakra Techniques Focused on chakra control and flow mastery, Zanzou has a skillset focused on using his chakra to the best of its ability. Skilled in using his chakra, the techniques Zanzou has been seen using show a great sign of his overall power. *'Body Flicker Technique:' :Heat Control: *'Chakra Sensing:' *'Dissolving Petal Genjutsu:' *'Adhesion Techniques:' *'Shadow Clones & Flickering:' *'Flying Swallow: *'Chakra Suspension Technique:' *'Chakra Exertion Technique:' Taijutsu Bukijutsu *'Gauntlet:''' Trivia *Appearance based off Luke Ainsworth from the Sacred Blacksmith.